Never Can Say Goodbye To You
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: "Don't make me regret being your friend." "You won't." Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe Blaine shouldn't be friends with Sebastian. But he just couldn't say goodbye to the boy. Will Blaine admit to his feelings?


This was it. It has finally come down to this. Blaine knew he had to do this, he just didn't know it would be this hard. But, Kurt was right; he had to cut off all ties to Sebastian. What Kurt didn't know was that it was way easier said than done. Blaine doesn't think he'll be able to look Sebastian in the eye and tell him that they can't be around each other anymore. Blaine doesn't know why, but there's this attraction that pulls him towards Sebastian; it's more than just the fact that Sebastian staring at him alone makes Blaine want to blush. Somehow, even after all the horrible things that Sebastian has done, Blaine still wants to see the good in him and wants to be his friend. People call him pathetic, and delusional; but they just don't get Sebastian like Blaine does. Blaine hates to think it, but Sebastian had gotten under his skin. That's why this might be the toughest thing Blaine has ever had to do, besides leave Dalton for Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine finally willed himself to knock on Sebastian's dorm room door. He half wished that Sebastian wouldn't be there, but deep down Blaine knew Sebastian was. Classes were over for the day, the Warblers weren't practicing today, and Blaine had passed Sebastian's roommate, Chuck, in the hallways and he said Sebastian was in the dorm. Biting into his lip, Blaine waited for the taller boy to answer the door. It seemed like hours had passed and the door still hadn't opened, yet it was only a minute, barely that. Blaine was about to knock again when the door whipped open. Blaine had to suck in his breath in order not to squeak.

Sebastian stood there looking like he just threw on any clothes he could find in seconds. His white button up had a few buttons undone at the top and bottom with his Dalton tie hanging loosely over his shoulders. Sebastian was buttoning his jeans up when he answered the door. "Hey," He said out of breath, running a hand through his hair. People would say he looked unorganized and disarranged; Blaine's never seen him look better. And _that _is why Blaine has to do this. "What's goin' on, Killer? Did we have a coffee date?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, trying to do his tie without taking his green eyes off of Blaine. Blaine swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Uh, no," He managed to say without his voice cracking. He could feel his neck growing warm with embarrassment. "No, I was just stopping by." _Liar, _Blaine scolded himself in his head. He sent Sebastian a false, nervous smile. Unfortunately, Sebastian could see right through the act. This wasn't like Blaine's shy schoolboy personality; it was different.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked slowly, standing up straight. Blaine pulled his lips in with a nod. It made Sebastian uneasy. Not only did he find it completely adorable, but he knew that something was up with Blaine. There's no way that Blaine would just randomly show up at Sebastian's doorstep, no matter how much Sebastian would hope. Whatever Blaine was here for wasn't something pleasing. "Then, what's…"

"We can't hang out anymore." Blaine blurted out as if it was killing him inside. Once the words were out, he let out a deep sigh. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, confusion written in his eyes. It hurt Blaine to see him like that, but he had to say it. "I'm sorry," He ran a hand through his gelled hair. "It's just…things with Kurt have been really stressed lately, and he's not so comfortable with me being friends with you, so I think it's best if we just…"

"So, we can't hang out anymore because of _Kurt?" _Sebastian asked his mouth still agape. Blaine didn't realize how strange the words seemed until they were said out loud. Blaine let out a little gasp shocked at the words himself.

"Yeah," He tapped his foot nervously. "I mean…" Sebastian let out a small, cold laugh. Blaine paused and looked up from the tiles on the ground to see Sebastian staring off into the hallway, shaking his smirking head.

"Wow. That's just…wow." Blaine thought that Sebastian would slam the door in his face. "First he tells you to leave Dalton, and now he's telling you who you can't be friends with," Sebastian said, mostly to himself. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian sent him a long, knowing stare. Blaine was at lost for words for a moment. Was that really what Sebastian thought was going on? "That's not how it is."

"Isn't it?" Sebastian asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Kurt wanted you to go to McKinley because _he _wanted _his _senior year to be perfect. He didn't care if you were perfectly happy at Dalton; _he _drove you out of here."

"He did not!" Blaine half shouted. He was about to tell Sebastian off when the words hit him. Sebastian was right; he only left Dalton because Kurt wanted his senior year to be special. Blaine left his whole life behind for Kurt's benefit. "He just…wanted us to be closer." Blaine tried to defend his boyfriend even though he knew Kurt was being selfish in asking Blaine to 'dump' Sebastian.

Sebastian held his hands up in mock surrender. "Power to him, really. I don't blame him. If you were my boyfriend, I'd want you closer too," Blaine tried to ignore the flutter he felt in his chest at the words. "But I wouldn't ask you to drop everything behind for me."

"I wanted to." Blaine whispered, unsure himself.  
>"Did you?" Sebastian tested him. "Because the way I see it, if you really wanted to leave Dalton, you wouldn't have even returned at the beginning of the year; you would have gone straight to McKinley to follow Princess around." Blaine frowned, his eyes dropping to stare into nothing. Is that true? Did he not go straight to McKinley because he honestly didn't want to go there at all? "Look, like I said," Sebastian held his hands up again, this time not mocking Blaine, but making a point, "If we were dating, I wouldn't tell you where to go to school and who to be friends with. But hey, that's just me." With that Sebastian went to close his dorm room door. Without thinking, Blaine caught the door before it could close. Sebastian's eyes widened a little.<p>

"No," Blaine finally spoke. He stood up a little straighter, raising his head to meet Sebastian's eye. "No, you're right." Sebastian smirked a little.

"Could I get that in writing?" He joked. Blaine shook his head.

"No, seriously. You were right; I would have gone to McKinley right away without even thinking about it if I really wanted to be there." Blaine admitted. That didn't mean he was going to leave though. "But, I'm happy there. I love being close to Kurt, and the New Directions are great." Sebastian sighed tiredly, tapping the door with his finger.

"But…?" He stressed. Blaine bit down into his lip, thinking if his next words were for the best. This was it; this next second defined how things were going to go for now on.

"But…" Blaine took a deep breath. He already knew his decision; Blaine could have said 'And I'm not going to talk to you anymore.' But when he looked up and met Sebastian's hopeful eyes, Blaine couldn't help but smile. "But I'm not going to let Kurt tell me who I can't be friends with." A bright smile slowly spread across Sebastian's face.

"Really?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow. Blaine nodded, smiling himself.  
>"Really."<p>

"Huh," Sebastian hid his delight to look Blaine up and down. Blaine felt his cheeks grow warm at gaze. "So…coffee?" Sebastian asked with a hopeful smile. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah; yeah, coffee sounds great."  
>"Good, cause you're paying." Sebastian smirked and closed the dorm behind him. He started to walk off without Blaine. The shorter of the two gapped.<p>

"Why?" Blaine caught up with Sebastian.  
>"That's what you get for almost dumping me, Anderson." Sebastian joked, slapping Blaine on the arm. Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. Sebastian chuckled. As they walked, they grew into a comfortable silence. Sebastian could feel Blaine looking at him through the corner of his eye and vise versa. It made Sebastian want to smile like a fool. "I sort of get it." He said randomly. Blaine frowned a little.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sebastian crossed his arms behind his back, adding a swagger to his walk.

"If I were Kurt, I wouldn't want you hanging around a guy like me either," It made Blaine scuff, "Don't pretend I'm not irresistible. I can see the way you gawk at me." Blaine gasped, feeling his cheeks grow red.

"I do not gawk at you."  
>"Do too." Sebastian smirked with an eyebrow wiggle. Blaine had to look away before his whole face could show how effected he was by Sebastian's statement. "Aw, don't worry, Killer." Sebastian draped his arm over Blaine's shoulder, holding him a close to his side. Blaine felt warmth run through him. "I find it adorable." A nervous laugh slipped from Blaine's mouth as he pushed Sebastian way from him.<p>

"Okay; whatever you say, Seb." Blaine shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Don't make me regret being your friend." He pointed at the taller boy. Sebastian shrugged.

"I know you won't." he said simply. It sent comfort and fear through Blaine; comfort because he gained Sebastian as a friend, and fear because he knew Sebastian was one hundred percent right. Blaine would never regret being Sebastian's friend; he may even like it a little more than he should.

Blaine never knew that that would be the first day of Sebastian becoming his best friend. He also didn't know that that was the day he finally started realizing that he had a small crush on the boy. Blaine was utterly screwed. Sebastian Smythe would be the end of him; that much was sure.

**A/N: Oh, come on? Did you really think I could split up Blaine and Sebastian? NEVER! ;)**


End file.
